


The Beach

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: CousyInSpace, F/M, Fluff, a quiet moment between fleeing the space authorities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: “Come on, we gotta see were we landed.”“Crash-landed.”





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> On one note; I AM NOT DEAD!  
> On another; my #cousyinspace fic, using the prompts 'alien beach' with a dash of 'stranded'.  
> 

Suddenly alarms started blaring, a mauve light bathing the spaceship.

“What does that mean?” someone shouted over the alarms, frantically trying to hold a steady course or maybe fix something.

“What does it sound like it means?!” someone else called back, equally frantic.

“Really bad!”

The ship lurched and started going down in an uneven pattern.

“HOLD ON!”

There was a crash and everything went black.

A groan.

“Phil? Phil, you ok?”

“Ow...” Coulson groaned. “Let's not do this again, Daisy.”

Daisy chuckled, helping him out of his seat.

“Come on, we gotta see were we landed.”

“Crash-landed.” he sighed.

“Yeah, well.” Daisy helped him to his feet.

The two of them walked out of the fallen spacecraft and looked around.

“Well, this looks nice.” Coulson said, taking in the purple sand and yellow-ish water.

“Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.” Daisy said.

“I am not Toto.” Coulson said.

“No. You're my Scarecrow.” she smirked.

“Well, I do a poor job scaring the crows away.” he chuckled.

“If you can count Hydra and Watchdogs and LMDs as crows...”

Coulson sat down, took his shoes off and dipped his feet in the water. He sighed.

“It's cool. Come on.” he grinned over his shoulder at Daisy.

“You're taking the whole 'crashed and now we're possibly stranded on an alien planet' better than I expected.”

“I am here with you.” he sighed. “I know things will work out.”

Daisy chuckled softly, sitting down beside him.

“So, for now we just enjoy an alien beach?” she asked, lightly nudging him with her shoulder.

“Think we earned it, didn't we? Vacations?”

“Me and you, alone on an alien beach. Sounds romantic.”

“Would you mind?” he asked, almost shyly.

“Only that you didn't warn me to bring a swimsuit along.”

Coulson hummed and laid down.

“It was a spur of the moment thing.” he teased.

A chuckle escaped Daisy's lips, laying back herself, turning her head to look at him.

“Seriously, how are we going to fix the ship?” she asked him after a few moments.

“Ship's bound to have tools, right?” he replied.

“You remember we both know nothing about alien spaceships right? I'm not exactly a mechanic, either.”

“We can send out an SOS, or look for people here if we can't figure it out.” he replied, still too comfortable about their situation. “But, later. Let's just stay a llittle while longer. I like it here.”

“Hmm. It's quiet.”

“Not like the backseat of an SUV or your van, but yeah. It's nice.”

“It is, isn't it?” she smiled. “Alright, a little while longer.” she said, reaching for his hand.

He held on tight.

 


End file.
